


Blood Stained Leather

by TinySentenceJournal



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Ethan fucking dies again, Gen, Heavy Angst, no beta we die like Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySentenceJournal/pseuds/TinySentenceJournal
Summary: Quick drabble of Ethan’s death if it had been just Tom with him.The only reason this is no beta is because it was so emotionally draining for me to write the first time around.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Blood Stained Leather

**Author's Note:**

> TW Death, Blood, Borderline Panic Attack

Tom ran. Becky had gone in this direction, he was sure. He needed to find her, before those psychos did. He missed a step, tripping. He hit the ground arms-first

"Fuck!" He muttered, getting back up onto his hands and knees. He stood up, trying to work out where he was.

"Mr Houston?" He heard a broken voice. Squinting in the dark, he tried to find the source. The wind was knocked out of him as he caught sight of the bleeding boy.

"Ethan!" He scrambled to his side, pulling him up off his back to rest on Tom's leg. He hissed in pain. Tom took his hand, "Shh, it's okay, E. It's gonna be okay." Ethan took his hand, squeezing it as tight as he could in his weak state.

"Lex and Hannah, they… they need me. I need… to get… up!" He cried out in pain as he tried to sit, collapsing into Tom's chest. Tom stroked his hair gently, "I can't die yet. I don't… wanna die, Mr Houston." His voice was broken, quiet. Tom wiped away his tears as he broke down. He was gasping for breath, Tom knew he couldn't stop what was happening. There were no two ways about it, he couldn't stop the pain.

"It's gonna be okay. Just stay with me, okay Ethan? You're gonna be okay," he lied, hoping to offer some comfort. His blood dripped down onto Tom's jacket.

"Do me… do me a favour, Mr Houston…? Get Lex… get Lex and Hannah to California… for me? Away from… here." It took everything for Tom to not break down there and then. He nodded sincerely.

"I'll get them away from here. I promise." A ghost of a smile crossed Ethan's face. It disappeared as he coughed, spraying Tom with blood. He squeezed Ethan's hand.

"I can't… I can't stay… Mr Houston, I'm scared. I don't… wanna die!" Ethan shook in his arms. Tom gave up, letting a few tears slip. He held him as tight as he could.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Ethan. I'm here, you'll be okay." He wished it could be true. How long had Ethan been laying here, alone? If he was quicker, could he have stopped this?

"Look after Lex and… Hannah for me, okay?" Ethan's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes shined with tears as he looked up at him, his breathing coming out in shallow wheezes. It was coming.

"Okay. They'll be okay." Tom tried to manage a smile of reassurance. Either he succeeded or Ethan got his intentions. The last smile of Ethan Green crossed his face.

"Thanks, Dad."

Tom felt the hand slip from his own to the ground. The eyes he'd been looking into just moments ago frozen and emotionless, smile gone. Ethan went limp in his arms. Tom's whole body shook. This wasn't happening, this hadn't happened. He tentatively reached up to Ethan's neck, begging for a pulse. Warm skin scarce of a familiar thump of a heartbeat, suddenly reality set in crystal clear in Tom's head. Ethan Green had just died in his arms.

The howl that left his body could have been animalistic. Tom broke down, arms still clutching Ethan's lifeless body. He sobbed into the leather of his jacket, uncaring for the blood that was smearing across his face and clothes. He cried and shook until the room spun, Ethan still in his arms, the only anchor to reality. He was sure that soon he would attract someone's attention and would end up in more trouble. Maybe he'd miss Becky too, when it was too late. Maybe he'd be killed himself.

But right then it didn't matter, because Ethan Green was dead.


End file.
